RWBY why is this happening
by cjmassey
Summary: my life on earth is over and my life on remnant has just start, but can i regain my lost memories and learn the truth about who i truly am and can i save both remnant and earth from the grimm.


Rwby

The end of my life on earth and the start of my life on remnant

Before I start this story I want to ask you all to keep in mind if there is a mistake please tell me and I will fix it and tell me if you want something changed or added to the start of this story.

I thought it was going to go to be another boring day, but I was dead wrong becouse in middle of my first hour in school me and my classmates hear screaming and guns go off.

Everyone

in my class froze in fear and looked the door and start to back up when the door was hit by something that throw the door off it hinge's.

Then we all saw them, and could see they had black furred and sharp teeth and some of them had what looked like bone for armor.

Everything went to chaos in the classroom when those monsters started to run at us and attack.

Many of my classmates tried to fight them, but they were quickly killed while me and many others ran towards the door and into the hall that was cover in bodies and blood.

Everyone that we saw will running were ether dead, fighting and running to try to get outside and as far as we could get when I slipped and fall on blood and blacked out.

When I started to come back to my senses I saw those monsters all over the halls so I ran to the first door I saw and hid.

When I was hiding I could hear screaming and yelling and guns shoots, but it did not sound like it was working.

I tried to clam my self and think what these monster's where when I remembered some show I watched that had these monsters in it and they were called Grimm.

I tried to deny it, but no matter how hard I tried it was the Grimm that was attacking us and from what I remembered from the show you needed Aura to kill these thing with a weapon made out of some type of metal.

I tried to get up from my hiding spot when I saw four different color of dust on the on the table that was right next to me.

I reached out to see what they where when a Grimm came into the room and frightened me and I fall forward placing my hand in all the different colored dust and they all started to glow and the next thing I know.

I was in a forest that was quiet and seemed peaceful so I started to walk around the area to see if I could find someone or anything to help me get to a town or city.

I found non-thing after a couple of minutes and then I hear a growl come a bush that was behind me.

I started to run and yell for help because I did not want to find out if it was another Grimm or animal.

In the middle of my running and yelling I hear more bushes, move and more growls.

I was scared and knew I could not run much longer when I saw a cliff in front of me and I would have to stop soon.

When I got to the cliff I look over and saw four people at the bottom of the cliff.

I tried to find a way off the cliff when I felt the ground give out from under me and I started to fall down when I saw a tree branch the was nearby.

I reached out for the branch to grab and slow my fall.

I felt the tree branch and garb when all my might and when I felt pain on my hands I knew I was holding the branch and looked down to see how far the ground was and jumped to the ground that was a couple of feet away.

When I landed on the ground I started looked for the people I saw on when I was on top of the cliff when I spotted red, white, black, yellow haired girls when I started to ran after them one of the girls looked at me and drew her weapon and told the others.

When I was good couple feet away I stopped running and told them that we need to get out of the forest when we all heard growls.

I looked back and fourth over the area when I saw the glowing red eyes in bushes behind the four girls and yelled behind you in the bush's.

All the girls turned with their weapons and backed away from the bush's towards me when one of the asked if I could fight, but before I could answer the Grimm started to leap out of the bushes and attack.

I wanted to run, but if I did I would feel guilty for leaving when they stayed and fought so I ran towards the a Grimm without armor and tackled it to the ground, but before I could do anything I was thrown off and into a tree and it look straight at me and started to charged at me, but before it got to me it was cut in half by a red scythe.

The scythe was being held by the girl with red hair that reminded me of someone, but before I could say thinks many of the Grimm started to growl and charge at me and the red haired girl, but then all of a sudden their was ice in front of us.

They had stopped in their tracks and looked at the white haired girl that had a rapier that had four color on a part of it that spun and pointed her weapon at the Grimm at shot what looked like lighting a one while the others two attacked on both sides.

The yellow haired girl used some kind of gauntlet that had shotgun round around it while the black haired girl had pistols with knifes and with a rope or string holding them together.

The four of them killed the so fast and effectively it left me, breathless and before i knew it i saw a image of the four girls with four other people fight and it brought a smile to my face, but soon after i felt tried and slowly lost myself in my sleep.


End file.
